Ceramic material is a kind of inorganic non-metallic material obtained by molding and high temperature sintering natural or synthetic compounds, which has very wide applications.
The current common industrial porous ceramic material is manufactured by space-holder method, polymeric sponge dipping method, foaming method, injection molding method, particle packing method, etc. However, these aforementioned methods all have their own limitations, for example, the porous ceramic material prepared according to space-holder method has a poor pore distribution uniformity and poor mechanical properties, as well as low production efficiency; the shape and the density of the product obtained by polymeric sponge dipping method is difficult to control; the foaming method requires a higher demand for raw materials, and the process conditions is difficult to control; the porosity of the product obtained by particle packing method is low. Therefore, it is an urgent problem how to manufacture a porous ceramic material with high porosity, controllable pore size, and good mechanical properties.
As an electronic product for smoking cessation or cigarette substitution, electronic cigarette can simulate the appearance of a conventional cigarette. When the stored liquid is heated and atomized, tar, suspended particles and other harmful ingredients in cigarettes will not be produced, and the harm of secondhand smoke and problem of fire caused by improper handled burning cigarette end will be resolved. Atomizer of an electronic cigarette is a main component for storing liquid and generating smoke. However, the current common atomizer for the electronic cigarette composed by multiple components has the disadvantages of complicated structure, complex production process and short life time.